Only bad girls are allowed to kiss James Potter
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: ¿Pero qué importaba? Ella jamás había sido una buena chica; al menos no del todo… Entrecerró los ojos irritada; estaba apunto de mandar todo al cuerno, tirar la varita y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, a ver si así dejaba de tocarle las narices.


**Disclaimer: Nada reconocible me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la señora J. K. Rowling.**

**Regalo de Navidad a todos los monstruitos que leen fanfiction y que adoran a esta pareja. Pasen y vean, pasen y vean...**

* * *

—Contaré hasta cinco y entonces te apartarás para dejarme pasar, ¿está claro?

James sonrió, mostrando cada uno de sus dientes como si eso saliera en algún manual para ligar con chicas.

—Uno.

Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose más a ella e invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Dos. Sólo te aviso que estás penetrando en mi burbuja y eso no me gusta.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo, enmarañándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Parecía un nido de pájaros y aunque ese movimiento la ponía nerviosa no hizo ningún comentario. Hacía mucho que había aprendido que no lo hacía queriendo, que era un hábito nervioso; como morderse las uñas, ella eso también lo hacía.

Talvez lo había descubierto después del verano en el que no había hablado con Severus, en el que se había sentido tan sola por primera vez. Hacía mucho que, aunque lo seguía odiando por haber provocado que Snape la insultase, no se negaba a sí misma que era muy guapo. Sí, muy guapo. Un poco desaliñado y con los dientes un poco torcidos, pero atractivo igualmente. Y su piel, le encantaba su piel tostada incluso en invierno. Hacía un contraste enorme con la de ella.

—Tres…

Y Potter se acercó un poquito más, hasta que sus pechos casi se rozaban.

—Cuatro… Potter, te lo advierto, apártate.

No le hizo caso, en vez de eso se acercó lo suficiente para estar pegados el uno al otro, salvando la distancia que había quedado antes.

Lily rodó los ojos y suspiró, nerviosa por la proximidad. James Potter no le gustaba, para nada, simplemente era la edad, la época, la adolescencia. Tenía dieciséis años y estaba encerrada en un internado; las hormonas desde luego se le habían disparado. Y James tan cerca suyo, pegado a ella, con el calor de su cuerpo entibiándola, con su olor envolviéndola y su aliento acariciándola…

Cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y lo dijo:

—Cinco. Te he avisado, apártate.

Lily Evans sacó su varita y estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás para hechizar a ese arrogante cuando un grito la distrajo.

—¡Muérdago! —chilló un niño de segundo (suponía ella), mientras apuntaba sobre sus cabezas.

Miraron arriba y en efecto, la indefensa y maléfica plantita colgaba encima suyo, con sus hojitas brillantes, _mirándoles _de forma inocente.

—Vaya Evans —susurró Potter en su oído—, ¿no querrás romper la tradición verdad? Te traería mala suerte…

Entrecerró los ojos irritada; estaba apunto de mandar todo al cuerno, tirar la varita y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, a ver si así dejaba de tocarle las narices.

—Odio las tradiciones y mala suerte es lo que estoy teniendo ahora —gruñó.

Dispuesto a largarse por donde había venido dio un paso atrás, pero James, atento a todo, la agarró del codo y tiró de ella hacia él.

Ocurrió muy rápido. Su pelo, como lengüetas de fuego, chocó contra sus mejillas y contra el rostro de él, sus cuerpos se encontraron y sus pechos chocaron y de repente su boca estaba sobre la de ella. No sabía a nada en concreto, talvez a restos de zumo de calabacín y a una pizca de alcohol; talvez a prohibido y a travesuras, si es que tenían sabor; talvez a James.

La mano de él se enredó en el pelo de su nuca, agarrándolo con fuerza entre sus dedos mientras profundizaba el beso. Sus dientes chocaban, sus lenguas se rozaban y sus respiraciones eran absorbidas por el otro. Su otra mano recorrió su espalda.

Lily se agarró a las solapas de la camisa de James y se apretó más contra él, mientras que intentaba encontrar un mejor ángulo para seguir con su beso. Se puso de puntillas inconscientemente y James cogió con más fuerza su pelo. Su otra mano, la que había estado acariciando la espalda de la chica con toda la inocencia del mundo, fue bajando poco a poco hasta estrujarle el trasero, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto y pegarse más a él, jadeando.

Poco después se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente e intentando engullir bocanadas de aire lo más rápido posible.

—Ha estado bien —susurró él, inconsciente de que todos los presentes en la Sala Común los estaban mirando con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos como naranjas.

—Sí…

Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

—¿Te apetece salir conmigo?

—Cuando haga menos frío.

La miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Salir implica estar en público y me niego a dar el espectáculo de esta forma.

Con esas palabras James miró a su alrededor, encontrándose a Peter y a Remus alucinados y a un Sirius levantando los pulgares en su dirección.

Volvió a fijar su vista en Lily y asintió con la boca semiabierta.

—Apártate, por favor, quiero… quiero ir a mi cuarto.

Y poco después Lily desaparecía escaleras arriba con los labios rojos e hinchados y una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en la cara. La Sala Común estalló en aplausos vitoreantes en dirección a James, que seguía medio atontado.

Lily dejo escapar una risa silenciosa al escuchar el revuelo que se había montado allí abajo.

_Good girls don't do those type of __things. Only bad girls are allowed to kiss James Potter._

¿Pero qué importaba? Ella jamás había sido una buena chica; al menos no del todo…

* * *

**Mi primera incursión en los Lily/James, a ver si así me hago a la idea de que en unos meses voy a estar posteando el primer capítulo de mi fic largo de la época de los Merodeadores. ¡Que nervios!**

**No tengo nada que decir, la verdad, solo quería escribir algo con una atmósfera algo navideña por la inminencia de las fiestas y esto es lo que ha salido, aunque no tenga mucho que ver con la Navidad. ¡Oops, supongo que se me ha pasado!**

**Anyway, si queréis saber algo más de mi pasaros por mi profile y mis otras historias, a ver que tal…**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Dejar reviews salva el mundo, el medio ambiente y además adelgaza!**

**¡Feliz Navidad, elfos esclavos de FanFicionpuntoNet!**

**Elle P. Hunt**


End file.
